How In The World Did I Get Here
by Nebula'sPhoenix
Summary: Aurora Sky was an almost normal collage student before she died and woke up in KHR. Fallow Aurora as she tries to not bring attention to herself and not mess up the story line. Might have romance not sure.(I will say this now and maybe in the story: I do NOT OWN KHR! ALL rights go to original writer)
1. Chapter 1

How in the world did I get Here

**Hey every one I don't own KHR and all rights to the most of the plots go to the original writer. If I did own it all the Arcobaleno would be adults at least a bit sooner and make a new 7 flames.**

**_Beta by WinterGuardianAngel24_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Death Sucks!

My name is Aurora Sky.

I was a 23 year old college student with not many friends. I was also orphaned at the age of sixteen because my parents died in a car crash.

The reason I don't have many friends is because after my parents died I lived on my own and became slightly withdrawn from the world. From there, people started to avoid me. I'm not entirely sure as to why. It might have been something I said or did to make them leave me alone. But that's okay since I didn't really want to hang out with anyone back then.

Looking back, I remember that all I really wanted was to have a family. However that wasn't going to happen since I can't find anyone who understands me enough to be considered my family. Not even my close friends understood some of the things I did. I had four friends, each of them unique in their own way, but we had one thing in common and that was that we all loved anime and manga.

I was at the top of my classes only getting as low as a B+ and as high as an A+ on my assignments.

Now, I bet you all have noticed that I have been speaking in past tense about myself.

Well, you see, not too long ago (more like 5 minutes ago) I died. Today (or should I say yesterday) I died in front of McDonald's, run over by a truck on my way home. The guy was drunk and was texting, two things that one should never do while driving, when he hit me.

It was on January 1st, 2012 12:00 AM. The reason I was out so late was because I had just finished up my assignments for my classes and decided to celebrate by going to McDonald's for some well deserved snacks.

I wish I hadn't decided it was a good idea to go out so late just for some snacks. I should have stayed home because if I did, I would still be here today.

Anyway, I didn't even get to see the truck coming. By the time I had stepped out of McDonald's, it was already too late. Before I knew it, the truck had rammed me straight back into the glass doors. I hadn't even made it an entire minute out the door. I didn't even have time to react.

There was blood everywhere and the only thing I could feel was pain, and lots of it. I knew that I must have looked horrible, I was surrounded by glass and had glass shards protruding from my body. It's funny, I never used to think about how I looked.

I guess...when you die you start to think things that usually don't come to mind.

Ah, I'm getting off topic here.

Not too long after I got hit, I saw blurry images of people over me and I think they were trying to say something. However, their efforts were useless as I couldn't hear them through the sound of blood rushing through my head.

I had noticed a clock behind one of the people surrounding me and from positions of the hands, the part of my brain that was still managing to function past the pain and trauma could register that it hadn't even taken a minute for me to be hit by a car and rammed into McDonald's. Soon after that, people started to surround me.

It took me countless agonizing minutes of going in and out of consciousness for me to finally die, yet it felt like no time at all at the same time. Funny how time flies when you're fatally injured.

Part of me was sad to go, but the other part of me wasn't because I would finally be able to see my family again.

Or so I thought.

**The clock strikes 12:00, my dear and so does your new story of life. Have fun dearest, loving Aurora.**

* * *

**Nebula's News Corner**

** Hi everyone its me Nebula this is another story like my other fanfiction Checkerface's Descendent. I hope you like it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one I don't own KHR and all rights to the most of the plots go to the original writer. If I did own it all the Arcobaleno would be adults at least a bit sooner and make a new 7 flames.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter New Mom

**Nobodies POV**

A small girl found herself unconscious laying on some freshly fallen snow at a crossroad way far away from her home town. If anyone was around the at the moment they would have probably have heard a gasp that came from a small young women who had walked in on the seen as she watched the snow around Aurora get stained with her blood. They would have seen the young women drop her bag in shock then run over to her to check if she was okay. They would have heard her sigh in relief when she found out that the girl was still breathing with only some cuts and a few broken bones. They would have seen the young miss look around for some help but seeing none hang her head. They would have seen her get up and grab her bag then return to the little girls side. They would have seen her pick the girl up with ease and shift her on to her back in a piggy back position. And they would have seen the nice young lady carry the little girl to her house.

+ Mystery Woman's house+

**Mystery Woman's POV**

I just finished patching the little girl up and I am now cleaning my hands of her blood. The girl looked around nine to ten years old which made me wonder why she was out by herself in the freezing cold laying in her own blood. I had just called the police office to see if anyone was missing a child but it turned out a no show. Poor girl she was either abandon or an orphan who hasn't been sent to an orphanage yet or maybe she went missing today and that's why no one reported her. I better call the police and tell them her description to see if tomorrow anyone reports a missing child. I don't think the little girl will be up anytime soon. Drying off my hands I walked into down out of the room to go down stairs to go call the police. But what I know was that when I turned to go out the door a little hand twitched and when I shut the door to the bedroom there was a small groan from the small body on the bed.

**Aurora's POV**

_****__**The clock strikes 12:00 my dear and so does your new story of life. Have fun my dear, dear Aurora.**_ Was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness and the first thing I remembered when I woke up. Who the hell was that guy! And how did he know my name? I don't remember talking to anyone with that voice and I have a picture perfect memory and I even remember everything all the way up to when I was three. I also know that I don't remember any man or woman (though I highly doubt it was a female sounded like a male to me but you never know.) that had that voice, oh well. I decided that it was highly time I woke up completely to see what heaven looked like. (I didn't know ghost could sleep.) I could here shuffling in the background which meant I wasn't alone which scared me and made me twitch. What if I was actually in hell and that was actually my jail mate and I was about to get anal raped when I woke up completely. But if I was in hell then why do I feel so comfy and feel wrapped in a warm embrace like I usually do when I'm in bed.

I heard a door close and then the place I was in became completely silent. I let out a groan of relief and of pain because I had just moved a little and that sent pain shooting up my whole entire body. Opening up my eyes I saw that I was in a white room and in a bed with a pink comforter covering me. Looking toward my right I saw a bowl full of bloody water and a wash cloth hanging from the side of it on a small chester drawer. I turned my head back to the ceiling trying to figure out how I got hear but nothing came to mind. Groaning again in frustration lifting my left arm up to cover my eyes; but as I lifted my arm I found that my arm and hand was covered wrapped up in bandages.

Siting up as I lifted the comforter off of me to look at myself, but stopped half way due to pain shooting up my spine making me wince. But even with the comforter only half way off I saw that my right arm was in a cast and my torso was wrapped in bandages. I was scared to see what my lower body looked like and decided it was best to wait. Just then the door to the room opened and there in the door way stood a young women around her early twenties like I am, but I had a strange feeling I was shrunk since I obviously was now only half way filling up the bed, she looked shocked to see me. I hardened my gaze at her and decided that even if she helped me she still might be a threat so I decided to treat her like one.

**Mystery Woman's POV**

'How is she up? She should be asleep for at least an hour more! She isn't healthy enough to be up.' I thought. The girl looked at me for a second before hardening her stair and started to examine me like she was looking for anything that could be considered a threat. Her gaze made me flinch in fear for some reason her gaze made me feel like one wrong move could be my last and her eyes spoke of a girl who new more about the world than someone around her age should.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here and what's the date?" she inquired which made me surprised that she new English and why did she want to know the date. I guess it was a good thing that I took those English classes in high school and collage if I didn't I wouldn't even be able to understand her not less speak to her.

" Um, my name is Nakagawa Aoi and this is my house. How you got here was by me finding you at one of the crossroads all bloodied up and taking you home to help you. Oh and the date is January 1st, 2003," I replied hoping she would stop looking at me like that which she did. But the look she gave made me curious, she looked extremely surprised bordering shocked when I told her the date. I wonder why?

**Aurora's POV**

Well that would explain why I don't have any boobs and why I shrunk. I look like I did when I was around ten years old which pissed me off. Why couldn't I look like the age I was supposed to be during this year which is fourteen but oh well.

"Um excuse me," Nakagawa Aoi said catching my attention," may I ask whats your name and why where you out side like that?"

"My name is Aurora Sky and to tell you the truth I don't know why I was at the crossroads. All I remember is being hit by a truck in front of McDonald's around 12:00 am. By the way you haven't told me where I am except your house can you tell me like what town I am in and the country would be nice to," I replied trying not to let any of this crazy facts that I'm getting get to me.

"Well, we are in Namimori, Japan or other wise known as Nippon," She announced which made me turn pale in shock.

**Nakagawa Aoi POV**

I saw her face pale considerably from what I told her and started to freak out what if she was suddenly feeling the results of the state her bodies in I have to get her to lay back down. But before I could she did something that surprised me, she screamed in Japanese.

"Nani!" she screamed in Japanese **(the rest of the story is going to be in Japanese but translated into English and when Aurora speaks in English it will be italic. Some words will still be in Japanese if I feel like it but will have translations at the end of the chapter, okay good)**,"How the fuck did I end up in japan! I was in the US just yesterday!"

This surprised me how did you get from one country to the next in less than one day especially with those kind of wounds there would be no way she could have went on a plane they would have taken her strait to the hospital. But then my mind drifted from those thought to another about how I found her. There had been no foot prints other than mine there did someone teleport her here. Are there other people out there who can teleport other than my family? Can they do other spells like in the family spell books? I'll have to check that out later but right know I have to help this little girl get home if she has one and if she doesn't ask her if she wants to live with me.

"Hey Aurora-chan do you have any parents that I can call to pick you up," I asked kindly hopping im not treading on ice on this subject. I saw her clench up at this and then I worried if she was being beaten back home.

"I don't have any family my parents died a couple of years back from a car crash. I'm pretty much an orphan." oh so that's whats wrong I could tell she really loved her family really much.

"Well then since you don't have any family how about you live with me?" I asked, I could just see her eyes widening in shock.

**Nobodies POV**

Aurora just looked at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief how could someone be so stupid to ask someone who she knows nothing about to live with them. It was absurd. Aurora thought about the pros and cons of the option Aoi gave her and made a decision after a few minutes.

"Okay," she replied with a sigh,"I'll live with you on one condition. I get to at least skip some grades once I start going back to school."

Aoi looked shocked at that concept but in the end just shrugged,"Okay, ill see what I can do but you will have to take a test anyway as long as your okay with that I don't mind letting you skip a couple of grades as long as you past the test."

"Fine by me," Aurora answered back,"I know I'll past the test."

And that is how Aurora ended up living with Nakagawa Aoi her new found mother.

* * *

_Nani= what_

_Nippon= Japan _

* * *

**Nebula's News Corner**

**Hey everyone it's me Nebula I won't be updating anytime soon until I hear from the person I asked to beta me. So I am very sorry about that. If he/she doesn't reply back to me in about a month I will find someone else to beta me, but until then please be patient and I'm very sorry about this. I thank all of you who have read my stories and wish you all happy reading until I update again. Oh and please review it means a lot to me.**

**Nebula'sPhoenix signing off. **


End file.
